


Lost in the Past

by GoldenEye



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, M/M, Using the book ending of Hannibal, jealous!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEye/pseuds/GoldenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are in Buenos Aires and so is Will Graham who is trying to start his second life. All of the sudden he meets his former psychiatrist. Will is confused to see him again after all the years that has passed but he still feels the burning desire for Hannibal, that he felt since their first appoinments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Past

Will couldn’t remember the last time he had taken time out of his hectic life for himself, it seems like it was forever ago. Through a mist he thought about the days when he had taken his boat out to his favourite fishing place, a peaceful spot out in the Chesapeake Bay. With a hint of a smile the brown-haired man remembered the sunsets he had watched. But those days happened in a different life, countless hours are separating the then and the now.

Irritated, he shook his head. He didn’t like it when he had these kinds of thoughts. They were unwanted; the past should have been the past. This holiday should have been the start of a new life for him, even if that wouldn’t be easy since every glance in the mirror was a harsh reminder that this was his second life. Sometimes the realisation that he was given a second chance was enough to make him feel unsettled.  
Will Graham had escaped the place that he thought he would never leave again; he’d escaped the dark hell that his life had become. He could see a light, which became brighter with every day that passed since he made the decision to bury his old life once and for all.

He sat at a table in a small café in Buenos Aires and was waiting for his coffee. To kill the time, he asked himself what has motivated him to choose Argentina as the place where he wanted to fix his identity and the man with the name “William Graham”. Maybe he had chosen this place in part because of its historical association with making new starts, but he wasn’t someone with corrupt beliefs or who had committed atrocities. True, a small part of him was guilty of murder, but was this a strong enough argument for his choice of this place?

He shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts and distracted himself watching the passers-by. The usual picture of a city laid before eyes; people who seemed to have all the time in the world - most of them young mothers with their children, elderly couples and tourists (easily to recognize because of the maps they carried) and people who seemed to run out of time, the working part of the population of Argentina. Will checked his watch to discover it was just after three in the afternoon.

/They are on their way home/, he thought and felt a dull ache in his heart. To have a place like home was all he had ever wanted, a home where it would actually feel like a sanctuary and not simply like a roof over his head.  
A sigh escaped this throat. Maybe the future would offer him such a place. He wished for it but he was sceptical about the chance of it actually happening, so he didn’t prioritise it in his new life.

Out of the corner of the eye he saw the waiter with his coffee stepping out of the café.  
“Your coffee sir,” he said with a thick accent and Will thanked him.

While he was drinking his coffee with tiny sips he focused again on the people passing his field of view. An older man caught his attention, dressed in a black gat and a well-tailored suit, which looked like it was crafted especially for him. He was holding hands with a woman in her early thirties by his estimation. At first glance they looked like an ordinary couple.  
The way he moved seemed to Will familiar and a shiver ran down his spine. It was the same smooth way of a dangerous elegance that he knew to well from Hannibal Lecter. It was similar to that of a caged animal, restless but trapped.

He took a large sip of his coffee to disguise the shocked gasp that threatened to fall from his lips and hoped that this was just his mind playing tricks on him. Instead of looking at the man he decided to draw his attention to his companion. Beside this man, she looked beautiful in a sort of everyday way, not in a way that would draw most men’s attention to her.

The mysterious man was whispering something into her ear. Will took a closer look at the man’s profile once again as the feeling of déjà-vu passed through him.

A strange feeling was flooding through his guts, a mixture of fear, anxiety and pain. The kind of pain reminiscent of a stab to the heart, when you know you have lost something or someone important. The kind of pain that is so overwhelming you have a hard time holding back your tears, but which is gone as fast as it came.

/You’re just imaging that, it’s probably paranoia built from your ever-present thoughts of the man. It is impossible that this is Dr. Lecter. He is in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and you will never see him again/ He was he trying to sooth his self.

At this point Will stopped. Pictures from the time when Dr. Lecter was something like a friend to him appeared before his eyes. What on earth had ever lead him to trust the man? Graham knew the answer too well; it was nearly impossible not to trust Hannibal. He was one of those people you to whom you are irresistibly drawn because of both their polished appearance and incredible intelligence. But on the other hand he is one of these people who you know are not good for you, yet you are willing to burn yourself while letting them into your life. Negligence would cause a burn but maybe more.

A hopeless smile appeared on his lips. Yes, he had burned himself on that fire of a man; the scars were proof enough of that.  
He drew his attention away from the couple, searching for his wallet in the pocket of his jacket. His fingers brushed the cool leather and he pulled it out, fishing out the money to pay for his coffee.

For some unknown reason he couldn’t stand to look at the couple anymore. He considered the look of disgust he would be presented with if this man knew the identity of the man who Will was giving him in his mind. /This man isn’t Hannibal Lecter/ Will shouted at himself in his thoughts.

He was counting out the correct money for his coffee when he felt the familiar feeling of someone watching him. He froze, praying that this was just another illusion. He moved his gaze from the coins in his hand and he looked up into the face of the man that he had spied on the whole time. Even with the years that had passed Will was immediately able to recognise Hannibal Lecter. Though his physical form had long since left Will’s side the man continued to creep inside his mind like a nightmare.

Will observed the strange and yet familiar face of the man in front of him. Not only time was responsible for the changes in Dr. Lecters face, it appeared that he’d also undergone surgery. Still the psychiatrist was a charming looking devil and his smile was the same as years ago.

The unmistakable voice was caressing his ear when Lecter softly said “Hello Will”.  
Will swallowed hard. He wasn’t able to answer, so he just smiled slightly at the older man.

It was as if time were running backwards and he were sitting in Lecter’s office once again. Sitting across from one another, looking into each other’s faces, each consuming the view of the man in the opposite chair. There was closeness between them, but yet also a huge distance. Maybe this time Will would get the chance to uncover what it was that always dragged him back to the psychiatrist.

It feels like hours before Will finally regained his ability to speak.  
“Hello Dr …” Will began, but before he could speak out the surname of the doctor Hannibal raised his hand; a sign for Will to be silent.  
“You still recognize me.”

“You still recognize me.” An enigmatic smile played around the corner of Hannibal’s mouth. He consumed the sight of Will and had to admit that Will still looked maddeningly charming, and as far as he was concerned perhaps even better than he had all those years ago. He had already known then that there was something special about Agent Graham, but he had realized too late what it was. He was aware that he wanted Will in a way that was unthinkable while Will was still under his care. In the end Hannibal realized in the long and lonely hours inside his cell down in the depths of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane that the reason why he wanted Will Graham in his life was not only because he liked him and found his way of thinking interesting, it was because he wanted Will Graham with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my two wonderful betareader. You two did a great job <3


End file.
